


Early Morning Cuddles

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, Regina and Peanut spend the morning cuddling on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Cuddles

Robin rolls over, yawning as his eyes flutter open and closed. He lays there for a moment, closing as he enjoys the feeling of the warm sunlight pouring through the bedroom window onto the bed. Pressing himself back against the pillows, he feels his shoulders relax, feeling more rested than he has in more than a week.

Rolling onto his side, he opens his eyes and sees that the spot beside him his empty—Regina let him sleep through the night. Though she’s been adamant about being involved and helping with the baby, he hasn’t wanted to burden her and has insisted on being the one to get up whenever the baby cries—but he doesn’t recall hearing the baby cry the night before.

Kicking away the blankets, he gets out of bed and makes his way down the hall; peeking into the nursery, he finds it empty. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he can see Regina in the living room. She’s sitting on the couch and her feet are stretched out before her, resting on the edge of the coffee table. There’s thick fleece blanket surrounding her and the baby—and Robin can’t help but smile. Regina’s eyes are closed, her head resting against the cushions of the couch, as her fingers trace circles against the small girl’s back as she sleeps, her cheek pressed into Regina’s chest. They both look so sweet and so content with one another.

He sits down on the edge of the couch and Regina’s eyes flutter open and she smiles. “How did you sleep?”

He offers her a guilty smile, “Incredibly well.”

“I’m glad,” she tells him, smiling victoriously as she pulls back the blanket. “Come here.”

He slides back against the cushions and cuddles into Regina’s side, stretching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up against his chest. Quickly, she nestles in and settles herself comfortably against him. He drops a light kiss on her cheek, then kisses the wispy blonde hair atop his daughter’s head as Regina covers him with the blanket, enveloping the three of them in warmth.

“You didn’t need to stay up with her. You should have woken me up.”

“You’ve spent the last week up with her. You needed some sleep,” Regina counters, her voice soft and groggy, but full of conviction. “Besides, I don’t mind helping.”

He looks at her for a moment, smiling his gratitude. “She’s proving to be quite the night owl.”

 “We have that in common,” Regina muses, as she presses a light kiss against the baby’s head. “Besides, I didn’t realize how much I missed this.” She turns her head  to look at Robin, smiling despite her tired eyes. “I used to love holding Henry at night—even when he was asleep and not fussing, I’d get up and I’d hold him through the night.”

 She smiles at the memory, and Robin finds himself smiling, too.

“There’s just something about holding an infant—she’s so soft and cuddly. I’d forgotten that—the softness, the eagerness to love and be loved…” She peers down at the little girl cuddled up against her chest. “The way her little fingers clutch to my pajamas, the little sounds she makes when she sleeps, the way her heart beats in rhythm with mine when I hold her like this…I missed all of it…” Regina’s voice trails off for a moment and her fingers rest steady on the baby’s back, and for a moment, he wonders if she’s fallen asleep.

Dragging his fingers up and down her arm, he holds her close, feeling so thankful that she is the wonderful, amazing woman that she is. He looks at the way she cradles his daughter against her chest, holding her close and loving her, in spite of it all.

“What time is it, anyway?” Regina asks, her voice barely audible as it cracks through the silence.

“Just after six.”

“Good,” she murmurs. “We have time.”

“Time?”

“To cuddle,” she tells him, peering up at him with tired eyes.

“Oh,” Robin replies as a grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. “There’s always time for that.” Robin sighs contently as Regina’s eyes sink closed.

For awhile, there’s silence and Robin basks in the peaceful calm of the moment. There haven’t been many moments like this for them, when they can be together and just enjoy one another’s presence.

“I love you,” he murmurs quietly. “I love you so much.”

“Are you talking to me or the baby?”

Robin laughs softly, “I thought you were asleep.”

She tips her head up and smiles coyly, “I’m drifting back and forth.”

“Ah, I see,” he retorts, chuckling softly. “And I was talking to…both of you, I suppose.” He grins and kisses her forehead. “I love both of my girls.”

Regina grins, nestling back against Robin as she resumes rubbing the sleeping baby’s back. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that we’re pretty crazy about you, too.”

He drops another kiss atop her head, and watches as she drifts to sleep.


End file.
